¿Nanami leyendo Inuyasha? One-shot
by Ariana-chan0
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Kei-chan le cuenta a Nanami sobre un manga que la historia se le hace familiar a la diosa? Léanlo y lo sabrán :3


Estaba hablando con Kei y Ami sobre cosas de chicas hasta que Kei sacó un tema que a Nanami le interesó:

\- Han leído ese manga llamado "Inuyasha"-preguntó Kei esperando una respuesta positiva. Lo cierto es que jamás había leído un manga, ya que no me llegaban a interesar lo suficiente.

\- Ese del chico medio-demonio que se enamora de una humana-dijo Ami intentando recordar y haciendo que esté atenta. ¿Un medio-demonio enamorado de una humana?, se suponía que los youkais no podían enamorarse de humanos, aunque el chico del manga era un medio-demonio, pero eso era lo de menos.

\- Si ese, dan ganas de tirar el manga por la ventana- dijo Kei con cierta molestia en su voz. ¿Tan malo era el manga?

\- Es tan malo el manga- pregunté interesada, si de eso se trataba el manga debía leerlo.

\- No es eso Nanami, es que te da cólera- dijo Ami intentando explicármelo y antes de preguntarle porque daba cólera, Kei sacó algo de su mochila y me lo entregó

\- Toma este es el manga, léelo cuando puedas- me lo dio, yo lo guarde en mi mochila y seguimos hablando hasta que ellas tuvieron que irse.

Tomoe me estaba esperando a fuera, cuando llegué a su lado me dijo que había tardado y nos fuimos.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué al templo saludé a Mizuki y me encerré en mi cuarto para leer ese manga, si se trataba de demonios enamorándose de humanos le interesaba

 **-Una hora después-**

Había leído los 5 primeros tomos y todavía no sabía por les daba cólera a Kei y a Ami, Inuyasha era muy parecido a Tomoe, sólo que Inuyasha era un hanyou y Aome era tan bonita y tenía mucha paciencia. Pretendía leer más hasta que Tomoe me llamó a cenar tuve que ir de mala gana, en serio el manga era muy adictivo.

Cené lo más rápido que pude, lo que podía hacer un manga cuando en verdad es interesante, estaba apunto de irme a mi cuarto otra vez cuando Tomoe me habló:

\- Nanami, ¿que tanto haces en tu cuarto?-dijo Tomoe algo molesto, si supiero lo que leo

\- Estoy estudiando- mentí, no era tan falso ya que estaba "estudiando" sobre la relación de youkais con humanos.

\- Mmm-dijo, creo que no me creyó, bueno de eso me ocupo después hora de leer manga.

 **-5 horas después-**

NO MO-LES-TES. Quiero insultar a esa Kikyo, como se atreve a hacerle eso a Aome e Inuyasha ni caso. Un momento cuanto estuve leyendo esto...son la una de la mañana, ya debería dormir.

 **-Al día siguiente-(Narra la narradora)**

Nanami se despertó de mal humor, lo que había leído la conmocionó más de lo que pensaba, se cambió y fue a tomar el desayuno con todos:

\- ¡Buenos días Nanami-chan-dijo Mizuki alegre como siempre, pero cuando la vio se sorprendió al verla con ojeras y con una cara de sueños.

\- Buenos días a todos-dijo Nanami y después bostezó, Tomoe salió de la cocina para servir el desayuno y cuando vio a su diosa también se sorprendió

\- ¿Por qué estás así Nanami?, no pudiste dormir a noche-dijo el zorro algo preocupado, él nunca había visto a Nanami así.

\- Nada Tomoe, sabes no tengo hambre me adelantaré hacía la escuela- dijo algo molesta, no sabía porque se desquitaba con su familiar, pero bueno ella no pensaba en eso ahora.

Cuando Nanami llegó al colegio se encontró con Kei y Ami, ellas la vieron molesta, pero ellas ya sabían porque:

\- Manga-dijo Kei sabiendo lo que a la diosa le pasaba.

\- Manga-contestó Nanami con un tono molesto, Ami la miró igual que Kei y empezaron a hablar.

Unos minutos después llegó Tomoe y gracias a sus orejas escuchó la conversación "accidentalmente"(N/A:Claro "accidentalmente" XD)

\- Si, ese Inuyasha es todo un tonto, como no puede elegir entre Aome y Kikyo- decía Nanami claramente molesta.

\- Ese tipo de hombres son muy malos-decía Kei mientras Ami asentía, pero luego siguió- Pero dejando ese tema de lado, viste a su hermano.

\- Si, era tan sexy-decía Nanami sonrojada, lo que le provocó al zorro algo de celos.

\- A mi me encanto la adorable Kirara- decía Ami muy emocionada, a lo que Nanami respondió.

\- Pues a mi más adorable me pareció Shippo-decía Nanami- Da ganas de abrazar a ese pequeño zorro.

Cuando Tomoe escuchó zorro, se paró de su asiento y se llevó a Nanami a otra parte, mientras la diosa no entendía lo que estaba pasando e intentaba que le diera una explicación.

-Tomoe, ¿que te pasa?-dijo Nanami intentando zafarse de su agarre- Duele.

Tomoe la acorraló, mientras que Nanami temblaba no de miedo sino de su cercanía.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Tomoe?-preguntó intentando que le diera una explicación.

\- ¿De qué estabas hablando con Kei y Nekota-chan?-dijo molesto, mientras que Nanami intentaba comprender la situación.

\- Nada que te importe-dijo indiferente. Tomoe se acercó más a ella.

\- Dilo-dijo perdiendo la paciencia se acercó más hasta que Nanami confesó.

\- Sólo estábamos hablando de un manga-dijo Nanami casi gritándolo y Tomoe sorprendido soltó el agarre.

\- ¡¿Por qué estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?!-gritó Nanami hasta que se dio cuenta- ¿Acaso estabas celoso?- preguntó levantando una ceja

\- Claro que no-dijo Tomoe algo sonrojado, Nanami se acercó- No debes estar celoso, sólo es un manga-dijo la diosa y intentó irse a su salón no sin antes decirle algo a su familiar- Y por cierto tú eres mi zorro favorito-dijo adorablemente y se fue mientra que el zorro se quedó ahí algo sonrojado.

Mi primer one-shot wiiii y no va haber más, si es que ustedes no lo piden jeejejejejeje

Por cierto se nota que soy noob, bueno espero que lees haya gustado y byebye *3*


End file.
